


Последний герой на земле

by Cexmet



Category: Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language: Russian, Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe, What If: Venom Had Possessed the Punisher, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их осталось двое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний герой на земле

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Мстителей.   
> Бета - Aurus.

Конечно же, он не называет себя героем, не называл и никогда не будет, он ненавидит слово «герой», хотя с каждым днем ему все труднее вспоминать, почему. Иногда Фрэнку Кастлу сложно вспомнить даже собственное имя, Веном медленно растворяет его в себе, выжигает душу часть за частью, оставляя только кости, с которыми срастается все прочнее и прочнее.

В какой-то степени это все даже к лучшему — Фрэнк не хочет помнить, что с ним случилось, иногда он хочет нырнуть в забвение и больше ни о чем не думать. Но он боится, что если Веном останется, то все начнется сначала, герои и злодеи всегда приходят друг за другом, убийцы приманивают других убийц. Мысли об этом заставляют Фрэнка хвататься за жизнь обеими руками, изо всех сил.

Иногда ему почти жаль, что он согласился принять помощь Венома — но Фрэнк отгоняет все сожаления прочь: он не справился бы с заданием Кесселринга, оставшись обычным человеком, не остановил бы героев. Дело не в суперспособностях, которые были у людей-икс, и не в том, что Мстители были вооружены лучше, чем вся армия США, нет, совсем не в этом. Дело в морали: Фрэнк всегда был ограничен правилами, представлениями о дурном и хорошем, своими собственными, но составленные им законы — такие же настоящие, как конституция, такие же непоколебимые, Веном смотрит на все иначе, ему незнакомы сомнения или скорбь.

Глупо жалеть о верно принятом решении. Фрэнк уже догадывался, чем все кончится, когда, выстрелив между глаз Человеку-Пауку, подошел к корчащемуся на земле Веному. Убийца — не самый лучший союзник даже в охоте на тех, кто зовет себя «героями», но на лучшее рассчитывать не приходилось, Фрэнк понимал. Он протянул Веному руку, и тот обвил ее своими липкими черными нитями, приставая к коже, впиваясь в нее.

Теперь он — Веном. Сильный, неуязвимый, острые зубы у него во рту способны перекусить надвое самую крепкую кость.

Фрэнк был человеком, очень давно, целую жизнь назад. Он еще помнит все, чего лишился однажды теплым солнечным днем — не слишком жарким, не слишком ветреным, ничего драматичного — когда ньюйоркцы жили обычной жизнью, а Мстители наводили в городе порядок, не думая о побочных жертвах. 

В каком-то смысле, Фрэнк Кастл умер именно в тот самый день, задолго до встречи с Веномом — где-то между выстрелом в грудь Циклопу и прикосновением когтей Росомахи, располосовавшим левую сторону лица. 

Венома не волнует судьба Циклопа, или Джубили, или Фантастической Четверки, Брюса Беннера, Псайлок, всех остальных, кого они убили — и от его мертвенного спокойствия Фрэнку становится лучше. Если половина тебя неспособна сопереживать другим, не знает ничего даже похожего на жалость, это облегчает любые тяжелые решения. Быть носителем Венома — все равно, что постоянно находиться под действием обезболивающих.

Если бы не Веном, Фрэнк вряд ли смог бы убить Капитана Америку — тот значил слишком много, именно из-за него Фрэнк когда-то отправился во Вьетнам, хотел стать таким же — героем, одним из солдат, победивших в общей большой войне. Причины и следствия тянутся друг за другом как черные нити: возможно, если бы не Капитан Америка, Фрэнк не записался бы в пехоту, не побывал бы во вьетконговском аду и едва ли смог бы стать убийцей потом, какое бы горе его ни настигло, а значит, Мстители продолжили бы свое существование, по крайней мере — до тех пор, пока Кесселринг и другие не нашли бы кого-нибудь еще, способного за них отомстить.

Возможно — нет, и Фрэнк все равно стал бы убийцей, ведь некоторые события неизбежны.

Если бы он смог поверить в неизбежность гибели своей семьи, он бы растворился в Веноме без остатка, и это было бы идеальным завершением его пути.

Возможно — нет. 

Фрэнк всплывает и снова тонет в собственных мыслях.

Он думает о прошлом, будущем, настоящем, о том, что Веном не позволяет горю вырваться наружу, а Фрэнк сдерживает ярость, жестокость, животный голод. Вместе они — Каратель. 

Еще одно убийство, о котором Фрэнк предпочитает лишний раз не думать — Сорвиголова, Мэтт Мердок. Его адвокат. Фрэнк прекрасно помнит, как хотел пустить себе пулю в висок после того, как стянул с Сорвиголовы его маску — потому что последней целью, которую он сам выбрал, оказался единственный человек, относившийся к нему не как к полному дерьму. Фрэнк медленно, почти бережно закрыл его слепые глаза, опустил маску на лицо, прикрывая его, потом полез за пушкой — он давно это планировал: убить последнего из героев, а потом убрать за собой мусор. Веном ему не позволил. Забавно, до этого момента Фрэнк редко думал о нем как о самостоятельном существе — но Веном спас его. Фрэнк не знает, почему: предпочитает думать, что тот боялся не найти подходящего носителя. Это хорошее простое и понятное объяснение. 

Сорвиголова был последним героем, убитым Карателем.

Теперь остались только Фрэнк и Веном, никаких других героев, никаких злодеев, и они будут бороться с появлением новых столько, сколько смогут. Фрэнк надеется, что им удастся продержаться достаточно долго, иначе все бессмысленно. 

Сейчас ему хватает сил верить в то, что совершенные ими казни не были напрасной тратой времени и сил. Даже в мире без героев все равно найдутся те, кто будет убивать других ради придуманного великого блага, найдутся те, кто спишет смерти детей на побочный ущерб где-то между сломанными дорожными знаками и выбитыми стеклами — но Фрэнк надеется, что хотя бы некоторые из смертей будут менее ужасными. А еще, если повезет, никто больше не станет появляется в новостях как Мстители — с лучезарными улыбками, стоя на фоне дымящейся земли. 

Иначе Кесселринг и его клуб жертв зря потратили свои деньги, Микрочип зря потратил свое время, а сам Фрэнк зря потратил свою жизнь. 

Фрэнк смотрит на свое отражение в оконном стекле — гладкая черная голова с белыми пятнами глаз, огромная пасть, полная смертоносных зубов. Перед смертью Мердок сказал, что под каждой маской есть лицо — но под этой маской лица скоро не останется. Почувствовав его мысли, Веном на миг отступает. Фрэнк чувствует, как липкие нити сползают с его лица, а потом смотрит на собственное отражение своими глазами, впервые за долгое время. Он видит, как белые пятна Венома собираются в очертания черепа на груди — тот же знак, который Фрэнк когда-то намалевал на своем бронежилете, прежде чем отправиться убивать Человека-Паука.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Фрэнк поводит плечами, чувствуя себя свободным, он точно поднялся с глубины, чтобы снова ощутить ветер, тепло, движение воздуха кожей. А потом Веном снова поднимается по его шее вверх, заливает подбородок, проскальзывает в рот, и Фрэнк едва успевает вдохнуть в последний раз перед тем, как снова скрыться под оболочкой симбионта.

Он — Каратель. Последний герой на земле.


End file.
